


Wahre Helden

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 1. Staffel, Deutsch | German, Eisbiber, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick rettet ein Baby und fühlt sich für einen Moment als Held …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahre Helden

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Chayiana!

Nick Burkhardt kämpfte sich aus dem brennenden Haus, das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen fest an sich gedrückt. Hinter ihm war die reinste Flammenhölle. Dachbalken knarrten, als würden sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, das Feuer prasselte und loderte, die Rauchentwicklung nahm ihm fast die Sicht. Aber es fehlten nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Tür und hustend und keuchend setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen. Es war unerträglich heiß, aber er wusste, dass er es schaffen konnte. Noch drei, vier Schritte – und mit dem nächsten schon sog er begierig die frische, kühle Morgenluft ein. 

Er war draußen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn als er an dem gelben Absperrband ankam, das die Polizei zwischen zwei Bäumen gespannt hatte, gab es hinter ihm einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und das Dach krachte wie in Zeitlupe ein. Zum ersten Mal gestattete er sich daran zu denken, wie knapp es gewesen war. In diesem Moment hörte er auch die Sirenen der ersten Feuerwehrautos. 

Was immer das Haus in Brand gesetzt hatte, das war kein normales Ereignis gewesen, kein durchgeschmortes Kabel oder ein umgekipptes Bügeleisen. Dafür war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Hier hatte jemand mit Brandbeschleunigern oder weniger leicht zu erklärenden Mitteln nachgeholfen. 

Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt. Aber es blieb keine Zeit für ‚Was-wäre-wenn’- Gedanken  
oder weitere Überlegungen zur Brandursache, denn er war bei der wartenden Menge angekommen. 

Unter dem angespannten Schweigen der Zuschauer drückte Nick der jungen Mutter das Baby in die Hände. Für einen Moment verwandelte sie sich in einen Hamster mit großen, schwarzen, furchtsamen Augen, dann wurde sie wieder zu einer jungen Frau. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, aber sie nickte ihm dankbar zu. Plötzlich krähte das Baby lauthals los und das schien das Signal zu sein, auf das die Zuschauer gewartet hatten. Sie begannen zu applaudieren, vereinzelte Bravo-Rufe waren hörbar. Nick schaute sich um, sah in lauter freudige Gesichter, etliche nun mit einem erleichterten, begeisterten Lachen, viele voller unverhohlener Bewunderung. 

Er wusste, nicht wenige hier hielten ihn für einen strahlenden Helden wie aus einem Märchenbuch, Monroe hatte mal so etwas angedeutet. Detective Nick Burkhardt, für einige noch dazu der Grimm, der in Portland lebte, hatte sich durchaus einen Ruf erworben. Sie alle wussten, dass er sich dem Kampf mit gefährlichen Killern stellte, Diebe und Mörder jagte, Babys aus brennenden Häusern rettete – der Stoff aus dem Helden gemacht wurden. 

Und genau das hatte ihn auch den Beruf des Polizisten ergreifen lassen. Schon so lange er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er Bücher über findige Detektive, unerschrockene Polizisten und clevere Staatsanwälte verschlungen. Er hatte alle Filme und Serien angeschaut, in denen es Vertretern des Gesetzes gelang, die Bösen dingfest zu machen und für ihre Taten zu bestrafen. 

Sicher, mit dem Erwachsenwerden hatten sich seine Lektüren und sein Filmgeschmack etwas gewandelt und die Gesetzestreuen blieben nicht immer die Sieger. Seine Bücher waren realistischer geworden und es kam durchaus vor, dass Verbrechen ungesühnt blieben. Ganz wie im wirklichen Leben. 

Aber das waren dann auch nicht die Bücher und Filme, die ihm im Geheimen die größte Befriedigung gaben. In seiner Welt siegte das Gute vorzugsweise. Und das war es auch, was er als Detective in Portland versuchte. 

Momente wie dieser ließen ihn sich den Helden seiner Kindheit nahe fühlen, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass er von den meist perfekten Cops meilenweit entfernt war. Er war kein Phantasieprodukt, kein Superheld, sondern ein durchaus manchmal reizbarer, nachtragender oder auch ungerechter Mensch. Das nahm dem Moment aber nichts von seinem Charme und Nick grinste die Menschen und einzelne Hamster, die die junge Frau umringten, begeistert an. 

Als die Sanitäter ihr das Baby aus dem Arm nahmen, um es zu untersuchen, streckte die junge Frau Nick zögerlich ihre zitternde Hand entgegen. „Danke sehr. Vielen, vielen Dank.“ 

Langsam, um sie keinesfalls zu verschrecken, ergriff er die Hand und schüttelte sie. „Keine Ursache. Das ist mein Beruf.“ 

Sie wagte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Aber ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie anders sein sollen. Jetzt kann ich es bestätigen.“ 

Ein älterer Hamster drängte sich neben die junge Frau, verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen und sagte: „Wir sind Ihnen alle unendlich dankbar. Und sollten Sie mal irgendetwas brauchen, hier ist meine Karte. Wir betreiben eine große Kaufhauskette und in unseren Vorratslagern gibt es nichts, was es nicht gibt.“ Er schüttelte Nick kraftvoll und ausdauernd die Hand und ließ sie erst nach einem Rippenstoß der jungen Frau wieder los. 

„Danke für das Angebot“, meinte Nick, wie immer etwas um Worte verlegen, wenn Furcht so plötzlich in überschwängliche Begeisterung umschlug. „Ich werde mich daran erinnern, wenn ich mal etwas Ungewöhnliches suche.“ 

Hank Griffin trat jetzt auf sie zu, klopfte Nick auf die Schulter und sagte: „Gut gemacht, und keine Sekunde zu früh!“ 

„Das war kein normaler Brand“, meinte Nick. 

„Nein, das haben wir uns auch schon gedacht. Wir haben bereits mit den Ermittlungen begonnen. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte die Familie keine Feinde, niemand hat etwas Verdächtiges gesehen oder gehört. Wenn es Fingerabdrücke in dem Haus gab, sind sie jetzt alle vernichtet. Wir befragen aber weiter die Nachbarn, vielleicht hilft uns der Zufall auf die Sprünge.“ 

„Irgendwelche Reifenspuren, verdächtige Fahrzeuge, die den Tatort verlassen haben?“ 

„Wir sind dran“, bestätigte Griffin. „Der Captain will dich jetzt sprechen, sicherstellen, dass du nicht besser in einem Krankenhaus aufgehoben bist.“ 

„Mir geht es gut“, wehrte Nick ab. „Ich habe kaum etwas von dem Rauch eingeatmet. Das feuchte Tuch hat alles abgehalten und so lange war ich auch nicht in dem Haus.“ 

„Sag das dem Captain selbst, dann lässt er dich vielleicht weiterermitteln“, meinte Hank, der offensichtlich nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten wollte, denn er schob Nick sanft in die Richtung Captain Renards. 

Glücklicherweise glaubte Renard den Beteuerungen seines Detectives, dass er arbeitsfähig war und so machte er mit seiner Ermittlungsarbeit weiter. 

Plötzlich sah er auf der Wiese des Nachbargrundstücks drei Eisbiber-Kinder stehen, die stets zwischen Eisbiber und Mensch hin- und herwogten. Wenn das nicht schon ein deutliches Zeichen für ihre starke mentale Erregung gewesen wäre, so wurde der Zwiespalt, ob sie mit ihm reden sollten oder nicht, überdeutlich, als das Kleinste der drei weglaufen wollte, das Mittlere es aber an seinem Pullover unerbittlich festhielt. 

Nick ging auf die drei Kinder zu. Das Jüngste ließ vor Schreck seinen Ball fallen und starrte ihn nur sprachlos an. Die anderen beiden schienen jetzt auch von ihrem eigenen Mut erschrocken zu sein, denn er sah, dass sie unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trippelten, aber sie blieben im Endeffekt stehen und ließen ihn näher kommen. 

„Hi“, meinte Nick. „Ich bin Nick Burkhardt, der ermittelnde Polizeibeamte.“ 

„Wir wissen, wer Sie sind“, nickte der größte Junge. „Ich bin Matt Kleinzahn, das sind mein Bruder Will und meine Schwester Nelly.“ 

„Hallo, Matt.“ Nick ging in die Hocke, damit er mit den beiden Kleineren auf Augenhöhe war. „Hallo, Will und Nelly.“ 

„Hallo, Mister Grimm“, wisperte Will, Nelly, die Kleinste, blieb stumm. 

Eisbiber waren für ihre Neugierde bekannt und so wollte Nick nicht ausschließen, dass die drei etwas gesehen hatten, das ihn weiterbringen könnte. „Das ist gerade noch mal gut ausgegangen für das kleine Baby, nicht wahr?“, begann er das Gespräch. 

„Caroline“, berichtigte ihn Matt, der jetzt stabil in seiner Menschengestalt war. „Das Baby heißt Caroline. Meine Schwester Emmy ist manchmal Babysitter bei den Gardeners.“ 

„Das ist das Mädchen, das jetzt bei der jungen Frau steht, ja?“ 

„Genau. Wenn … wenn Emmy da drin gewesen wäre, wäre sie … könnte sie jetzt tot sein“, sagte der Junge mit schwankender Stimme. 

Nick hätte die Kinder gerne beruhigt, aber er gestand sich ein, dass sie unter diesem Blickwinkel wohl am ehesten bereit waren, ihm etwas zu sagen, obwohl sie Angst hatten. Deshalb fragte er stattdessen: „Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte? Wer so etwas Böses den Gardeners antun würde?“ 

Nelly schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf, aber Matt straffte sich und erklärte mit halbwegs fester Stimme: „Nelly, Will und ich haben heute früh im Garten der Gardeners ein paar Äste … ähm … geklaut. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, die haben die besten Haselnusssträucher weit und breit und die sind einfach köstlich.“ 

„Kein Problem“, wiegelte Nick sofort ab. „Das fällt mit Sicherheit unter Mundraub. Das ist, wenn man was zu essen klaut, weil man ganz hungrig ist“, erklärte er dem zitternden Eisbiber. „Da drückt die Polizei schon mal ein Auge zu. Vielleicht könnt ihr den Gardeners ja im Herbst bei dem Aufsammeln der Nüsse helfen?“ 

Die drei Eisbiber nickten heftig und Nick fragte weiter: „Und habt ihr beim … Äste … abmachen“, - Herrje, wie sollte er es sonst nennen? – „irgendetwas Mysteriöses gesehen?“ 

„Mist-was?“ 

„Etwas Seltsames gesehen? Etwas, das euch in dem Moment erstaunt hat?“ 

Will nickte. „Da war eine Frau, die Federn am Kopf hatte. Rotgoldene Federn, die in der Sonne glitzerten.“ 

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das war bestimmt ein Feuervogel“, mischte sich Matt ein. 

„Das wissen wir nicht, weil wir noch nie einen Feuervogel gesehen haben“, erwiderte Will sofort. 

„Meint ihr, ihr könnt unserer Zeichnerin helfen, ein Bild von der Frau zu malen, in dem Augenblick, als sie kein Feuervogel war?“, fragte Nick. 

Alle drei Kinder nickten.

„Habt ihr sonst noch etwas beobachtet?“ 

Matt und Will schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein.“ 

Dann trat Nelly zitternd hervor und sagte: „Sie ist da lang gegangen.“ Sie zeigte auf einen schmalen Weg, von dem Nick wusste, dass er nach etwa achthundert Meter in einen Feldweg überging, weil er dort manchmal entlang joggte. „Ich habe es gesehen, weil ich ins Baumhaus geklettert war.“ Sofort nachdem sie es gesagt hatte, verschwand sie wieder hinter ihren Brüdern. 

Und ganz plötzlich musste Nick denken, dass eigentlich diese drei kleinen Eisbiber die wahren Helden waren und nicht er. Er tat das, was man ihn in seiner Ausbildung gelehrt hatte. Er tat das, worauf er seit Jahren vorbereitet wurde und wofür er trainiert hatte. Er wollte seinen Part nicht kleinreden – aber er fragte sich, ob er wohl wirklich so viel Angst gehabt hatte, als er in das brennende Haus gerannt war, wie die drei jetzt in diesem Moment hatten, als sie mit ihm, dem Polizisten, dem Grimm, sprachen. Und dennoch hatten sie sich dazu überwunden. 

„Ihr habt mir ganz enorm weitergeholfen“, sagte er dankbar und mit viel Wärme in der Stimme. „Die Zeichnerin wird mit euch jetzt das Bild malen und mein Partner Hank und ich, wir werden dem Weg dort folgen und sehen, ob wir dort Indizien finden. Ähm … Indizien sind Hinweise, die einen Täter oder eine Täterin überführen können.“ 

„Ich weiß, was Indizien sind“, erklärte Matt großspurig. „Wir dürfen schließlich schon mal Krimis im Fernsehen anschauen. Jedenfalls ich, die beiden sind noch zu klein dafür.“ 

„Stimmt gar nicht!“ 

„Stimmt wohl!“ 

„Stimmt nicht!“ 

Nick war ganz froh, dass er die drei in diesem Moment der Zeichnerin übergeben konnte. 

Da ging er mit Hank doch lieber ganz heldenhaft Verbrecher fangen. 

 

\--------ENDE-------

©Antares, April 2013


End file.
